Dimentio and Mimi's Xmas oneshot
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: This is a xmas tribute to my favorite mario couple, Dimentio and Mimi. Read and review please because I really dont know how to have a summary for this story.Dimentio is in a tuxedo fyi


**This is my Christmas tribute to Mimi and Dimentio, please enjoy and happy holidays It runs with Mimi's Mission by the way but Mimi doesn't know what Dimentio looks like.**

The black walls were decorated with Christmas lights, wreaths, and Christmas signs. The Christmas lights blinked in different patterns and with different colors; a young girl that had light green skin, her blonde hair was in pigtails by Christmas style ribbons, she wore a Santa cap and a Christmas dress that was red with green frills, black tights covered her legs and she wore little green elf shoes that had bells at the tip. Her hands were holding onto a lot of different wrapped presents that covered her eyesight.

"I'll turn left if I were you," a jester said as he appeared after a clear box and shockwaves disappeared. The jester wore a dark purple, yellow, and black jester hat and poncho, a comedy mask covered his identity, he wore a long sleeved black shirt underneath the poncho, his feet were covered by black socks and his hands were covered by black leather gloves.

"I know which way I need to go Dimentio," the girl replied back. The jester signed five seconds before the girl ran into a wall. "Ouch!"

Dimentio snapped his fingers and the presents that she was carrying were now floating in mid-air, "Was you're destination the wall Mimi?" he asked.

"Shut it," Mimi snapped standing up and wiping her dress clean of any dirt that got on it. She turned around and poked Dimentio in the chest, "You could've told me there was a wall there."

"I told you that you should've turned left," he replied.

"Get that smirk off your face, and give me my presents back!" Mimi yelled.

"I don't have a smirk on my face and would you like my help that way you won't run into anymore walls?" he asked.

"No, just give me back my presents," Mimi yelled.

"Very well, I'll be out of here like a terrified child outside in a thunder storm," he replied snapping his fingers and disappearing. Half of the gifts disappeared leaving a small pile of presents for Mimi to carry.

"Dimentio, I thought I said I didn't need your help," Mimi yelled.

Another signed was heard and the other half of the presents were floating beside her, "How about if they just float beside you since we don't want you to get a giant bump on your pretty little head."

Mimi just huffed in response and continued walking down the hallways of Castle Bleck with the presents floating beside her.

"There you are Mimi," an evil looking Luigi said as he sat by a strong hair man who was wearing a Santa costume.

"Excuse me, but I ran into the wall with all my presents," Mimi replied back as she sat her presents down and sat down next to a blue-purpled skin man who was a white top hat, white clock, and a monocle was on his right eye. Besides him was a young lady who had rainbow colored hair and wore a white dress that had reindeer at the bottom.

"Let's sort out the presents now," Nastashia, a pink haired hair said as she who jingle bells on her glasses while she wore a white business outfit with a black pencil shirt.

~~With Dimentio~~

Dimentio sighed as he took off his mask to reveal light blue skin with crimson eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a light purple undershirt and a black tie. His light purple hair was put in a braid that reached the middle of his back. "I guess now would be a good time to leave," he said to himself as he put a note on front of his door. "I know they don't have any presents for me."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

~~With the others~~

"Wow," O'Chunks said shocked as everyone had a big pile of presents, "I never thought all of us would get this much."

"I can't believe it," Tippi said softly, "Dimentio only got five and they were all from me. Don't you guys care for him at all?"

"Tippi, the only reason why you got him any presents is because he's your nephew," Count Bleck said.

"May I remind you dear, that you are married to me making Dimentio your nephew too," Tippi replied back. "You didn't get him anything!"

Mimi stood up, "Where is Dimentio anyway?"

"I don't know," Mr. L replied, "Why should we care anyway?"

"I'm going to go see him," Tippi said kindly taking the five presents with her.

"Here let me help you," Mimi said taking the presents from Tippi.

"That's very kind of you," Tippi said as they walked towards Dimentio's room.

"There's a note on his door," Tippi said as she took it off, "Would you like to read it?"

Mimi put the presents in front of his door and took the note from Tippi, "I'm not here (go ahead and celebrate, I know I'm not wanted here anyway) I'm at a party if you wish to speak me come to the Grand Ball Hotel in Terma." Mimi looked at Tippi, "We have to him here!"

"May I ask why exactly?" Tippi said smiling.

"Uh, well, this doesn't feel like a family without him," Mimi stuttered.

"Let's go tell the others than," Tippi said knowing the real reason why Mimi wanted Dimentio here with her instead of his actual family.

~~With Dimentio~~

Dimentio stood in a dark corner, a wine glass filled with red liquid was being swirled around. A girl that had her light purple hair loose with waving motions, her dress was a light purple color that hugged her light blue skin and brought out her crimson eyes, light purple heels made her taller than Dimentio. "Why are you here in the corner?"

"Because I have no reason to be here, Diana," he replied.

"Sure you do," Diana said as she placed Dimentio's glass down on the white clothed table and took his hand in hers, "Shall we dance?" She asked with a smile in her eyes, "Before we open our presents."

"Diana, wait," Dimentio said as she took him to the dance floor. "I don't have any presents so why should I –"

Dimentio was interrupted by the music playing Hips Don't Lie by Shakira and Diana took the lead of doing the tango, but not for long.

The oak doors opened quietly but swiftly to allow Count Bleck's group inside. They took in the Christmas lights that were hung over while a red and green spotlight was on the dance floor shining down on Dimentio and Diana. A lady that had green curly hair, green eyes, and wore a green dress that went to her knees and her shoulders were covered by a matching silk shawl. She looked at the intruders and smiled waving her light blue skinned hand, "Tippi, I'm so glad you could come."

"I'm afraid we're not here for the party," Tippi said smiling, "We actually came to here to bring Dimentio back to Castle Bleck for Christmas."

"I was forced to come here," Count Bleck said gloomily.

The lady looked at the dance floor to see that Dimentio and Diana had finished dancing and resumed to what they were doing earlier, Diana mingling with the other people while Dimentio stood in the corner. She looked back at them and saw Mimi staring at Dimentio; she looked at Tippi who nodded. "Why don't you just stay and get to know the family Count Bleck. In fact, all of you can get to know the family since we considered you part of an extended family." She looked back at Mimi, "He doesn't bite, let alone talk much unless someone talks to him first," she looked at Dimentio who was staring at them over top of his glass, "and I think he has taken a little likeness to you too."

"I'm here to find Dimentio," Mimi said shaking her head.

"All he does is watch the people, I'm sure he can easily tell you where Dimentio went," she replied taking Tippi's arm in hers and walked away.

Mimi sighed as she made her way over towards him, "Hello there sir."

Dimentio just continued swirling his drink, "Hello, would you like something to drink?" he asked taking a drink.

"I'm too young to drink if that's alcohol," she replied.

He laughed, "I'm underage too but I'm drinking it then again," he took another sip, "I'm used to it and I have a higher metabolism than you."

"I'm looking for a friend of mine," Mimi said. "His name is Dimentio; do you know where he went?" Dimentio looked Mimi over, making her feel uncomfortable, "What is it?"

"Let's see, green skin, Santa's cap, quote on quote cute elf outfit, you must Mimi," he replied. "Dimentio told me about you before he left."

"He did?" she asked her hopes rising.

"Yes, that's why I said quote on quote," Dimentio replied, not missing a beat, "He also said he didn't want to be here but since you didn't want his help and that no one got him any presents, which he is used to so don't feel bad, and that made him come here along with his family."

"Can you tell me where he is?" Mimi asked depressed, "I want to apologize for not accepting his help and for not getting him anything. He shouldn't be used not having presents on Christmas Eve or Christmas day."

A now drunken Diana came towards them carrying an open blue present that mainly long and not very deep, she wrapped her arms around Dimentio's neck and said, "Hey Dimentio, you should totally check out the dagger Tobias got you, it's so awesome."

Dimentio sighed, "Why don't you go open the rest of my presents and keep them."

"Really Dimentio, thanks, you're the best older brother a sibling could ask for," she replied going back to the presents.

"And you wondered why I'm used to not getting any presents," Dimentio replied, "She does that every year and every year she spikes her own drinks with vodka."

Mimi turned red, "You played me as a fool!"

"Excuse me Mimi, but who's the jester here," he replied leaning against the wall with a sad look in his eyes, "Here's a little happy Christmas fact for you, did you know that jesters aka, fools, are the lowest member of society that no one cares about." He nodded his head towards the party where Diana was opening her own presents plus his, "As you can see by how my twin treats me."

Mimi grabbed his hand and dragged him out of there, not knowing where she was going. They entered a room that was away from the party, "What is up with people dragging me today?" Dimentio asked himself.

Mimi turned around and pushed Dimentio into a purple wall, she was mad and whenever she was mad and Dimentio was the target, bad things happened, "Don't ever say that no one cares about you."

"I didn't say that directly," Dimentio replied, "I implied it and don't think that it's not true."

"But it isn't true," Mimi said her face centimeters away from Dimentio's.

"Name me one person who does care about me," Dimentio challenged, "My own mother and twin wouldn't shed a single tear if I died. They would celebrate that I'm dead and I know that Count Bleck and all of you would too."

"You're wrong," Mimi said refusing to give up even through he's right to some extent.

Dimentio's eyes went into slits, "I don't think so, now if you would excuse me, I have to take Diana to her room and go cut myself like I do every year in hoping I screw up and bleed myself to death."

Mimi's eyes widen and she tightened her grip on Dimentio, "I'll miss you."

Dimentio rolled his eyes, "Don't bother trying to save me, it's too late." He got out of her grip and started walking towards the door.

"I believe you told me once when I was depressed because my first boyfriend broke up with me is that quote on quote," Mimi said causing Dimentio to stop, "that there will always be someone close by who loves you for who you are, will listen to you whenever you need it, and someone who believes that I deserve better than him and will sacrifice anything for me to be happy."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dimentio asked turning to face Mimi. "Last time I checked you could've cared less if I stayed in my room and have a Scrooge personality."

Mimi pushed Dimentio into the door and whispered, her breath tickling his lips, "When was the last time you looked up above you," she asked before claiming his lips much to his surprise. She pulled back, her face a bright red color from her boldness. "I would miss you if you were no longer around."

Dimentio brought his hands around Mimi and pulled her closer to his body and whispered into her ear, "You're the only person who I need to miss me." He reclaimed her lips this time as his female companion wrapped her arms around his neck.

~~Somewhere nearby~~

Tippi and the green haired girl smiled before doing a high-five with each other, unbeknownst to the newly couple that they were spying the whole time.

**Cheesy, lame, horrible, ending. –Gets shot with one of Mimi's rupees- Please review and don't kill me; I think Mimi is doing a pretty good job of attacking me for the horrible ending. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
